


Star Boy

by Squidacles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bullying, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Innocent Huang Ren Jun, Kissing, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Miscommunication, NCT 2018, Sad Na Jaemin, Shy Huang Ren Jun, Soft Lee Jeno, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suspicions, Sweet Lee Jeno, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidacles/pseuds/Squidacles
Summary: "Aren't the stars beautiful?""Aren't you beautiful?".Renjun loves the stars and Jeno loves Renjun
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	1. First Encounter

It’s currently 2 am and Jeno is walking around a barren park. Why? He had a fight with his parents earlier that day and decided to sneak out to clear his thoughts for a bit. 

His breaths turn into clouds of smoke as he takes huge gulps of air to calm himself down. It’s quite a nice night, with the stars shining and the moon beaming with light. 

Within the rays of light, Jeno sees someone laying down on the grass, staring up into the sky with utter fascination. As he walks closer, he notices the person is smiling while whispering to himself. 

His smile is like the moon itself, bright and beautiful.  
The boy suddenly stops and turns his head to look at Jeno, giving him a faint smile and head tilt. Jeno feels his face heating up and with a turn of his heel, hurries back home to wonder who that person was.


	2. His Name

During class the next day, Jeno starts wondering who that mysterious boy was. They certainly looked the same age, so maybe he’s also a high school student? 

As he sighs out of frustration, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Jeno turns around to see Jaemin, smiling as he shows him some dumb meme he saw on Instagram. As Jeno pretends to look interested, he sees a familiar figure in the back of the classroom. It’s the boy from the park! 

“Hello? Earth to Jeno? Are you okay? You keep on staring at something behind me” Jaemin says as he turns to look behind him. He sees who Jeno was staring at and just gives him a smirk.

“Oh? Were you staring at Renjun? I heard that kid has some problems, he always stares out the window and smiles.” 

Renjun, what a beautiful name. At that moment Jeno suddenly didn’t care about the teacher walking in and yelling at him to turn around. He didn’t care about the slight giggles he got from the other people in class. 

All he cared about was the frail looking brunette sitting at the back of the class, looking out of the window with a dazed look.


	3. A Little Note

When the bell rang, Jeno waited behind until he was alone in the classroom. He quickly pulled out some post it notes and decided to write a little note for Renjun. After Googling pick up lines, he smiled at a particular one and wrote it down.

“You must be a broom cause you just swept me off my feet ;)” - Nono

After smiling at his little note, he quickly placed it on the other boy’s desk and hurried off to the cafeteria, looking as bright as the sun as his friends gave him some side comments and asked who the lucky boy was.

When the passing period bell rang, Jeno hurried back to class to see Renjun at his desk, reading the note and smiling. It was literally the most beautiful thing Jeno’s ever seen. 

Renjun then pocketed the note and resumed his daily activity of staring at the window. He’s so excited, his little note worked! He started humming a little tune as he got out his books, ready for the next lecture.


	4. 2am Talk

Jeno snuck out of his house again around 2 am to see if he could see Renjun again. As hes briskly walking deeper into the park, he sees a familiar figure lying down in the grass. He’s here again! Jeno smiles as he quietly walks over to Renjun and sits down next to him, gazing at the stars. 

It’s a serene picture, Renjun smiling at the sky with Jeno sitting next to him, wondering how he’s going to start a conversation. As Jeno opened his mouth to say something, Renjun beat him to it.

“Nice pick up line. It was so cheesy but it was also cute enough for me to keep it” Renjun said while turning to Jeno and sitting upright. He simply blushed and said “O-oh? You knew it was me?” ”I think anyone can tell, Nono is your nickname after all.” Jeno became even more embarrassed at the fact that Renjun knew his nickname. “Y-you know my name?” “Of course I do, who doesn’t know Lee Jeno, the most famous person in school.” “I mean, I’m not that popular but nice to know you know I exist.” 

Renjun laughed at Jeno’s remark. Suddenly, life was good. His skin was clear, his grades are perfect, the sky is beautiful, and he found the love of his life. Jeno wanted to bend down and propose right then and there after hearing his laugh. 

He could tell his face was flushed, because Renjun looked quite concerned.  
“Are you okay? Are you sick?” ”YeahImfineIjustthinkImightbeinlovewithyou”. Jeno groaned, why did he just blurt everything out? 

Thankfully, he talked way too fast for Renjun to even register what he said and gave a confused look. “I mean, yeah I’m fine. It’s kind of cold so my face is probably just a little flushed from that.” 

Renjun gave him a little smile and lied back down to look at the stars. Jeno followed suit and looked up too, seeing that the stars really are quite beautiful tonight


	5. Swollen Eyes

Jeno was practically skipping in the hallways at school. He can’t believe he spent the whole night with the most beautiful person on Earth staring at the sky and occasionally telling a story or two. Renjun’s eyes? Like stars. His smile? Like freshly shined pearls. His laugh? The cutest sound Jeno’s ever heard. He’s so whipped for this boy that even his friends found his actions slightly weird. 

Jeno hurried back to his classroom so that he can leave another note for Renjun. After writing it, he smiled to himself as he hopped to the other’s boy’s desk to place it down. 

“I was wondering if you had an extra heart. Mine was just stolen ;)” Jeno really can’t believe he thought of that himself, but anything for the prettiest boy in the world. 

He turned around to see Renjun slowly entering the classroom, eyes red and swollen. Jeno is instantly worried, his timing truly is the absolute worst. Renjun saw the note, picked it up, and read it. He crumpled it and seated himself at his desk, looking away into the gloomy looking sky. 

Jeno is absolutely heart-broken. What did he do wrong? Why does Renjun look like he cried himself to sleep? Is he okay? So many questions ran through his head as he slowly got out his books for his next lecture.

Looking at the dark grey clouds, Jeno thought that maybe today wasn’t going to be a good day after all.


	6. Nothing was There

That night, Jeno snuck out to the park to see if Renjun is okay. Typically, he would never show up to class with red and puffy eyes, right? Or did Jeno just never pay attention until now? Whatever the case may be, Jeno decided that it is now his moral obligation to take care of Renjun till the end of time.

As he jogged through the park, looking for the boy, he sees a curled up figure on the grass. Rather than looking up at the stars, Renjun had his knees brought up to his chest and his whole body was shaking. Jeno hurried on over and sat beside Renjun, not really knowing what to say. He didn’t really know the boy that well, only that he comes out every night to stargaze and that they share the same class. 

Hesitantly, Jeno brought his hand to Renjun's back and started rubbing in circles. He felt Renjun stiffening slightly, then relaxing once more and the trembles getting smaller and smaller. They stayed like that for a bit, Renjun now calming down bit by bit before eventually not shaking anymore. The only evidence of his breakdown were now small hiccups coming out of his mouth every so often.

“Why?” Was all Renjun said and Jeno just looked at the boy in surprise. “Why not?” After that, there was a brief moment of silence, where the only sound that could be heard was Renjun's soft sniffles.

"It's about a certain someone," Renjun suddenly spoke out , causing Jeno to perk his head up in surprise. "I can't say their name...but basically they've been bullying me. Slamming me against the lockers, slapping my books out of my hand, it was all manageable until today where they shoved me into the bathroom and forcefully kissed me." At this point Renjun started crying again with the violent hiccups emerging once more. 

Jeno was mad. Angry even. How dare this person lay their hand on their little Renjun?? Even being noticeably angry, Renjun continued on. "After he kissed me, he leaned into my ear asking if I liked it, being gay. Of course I didn't say anything, but I was truly afraid in that moment, that my secret would be exposed." Jeno finally brought Renjun into his side and hugged him, while whispering soothing things into his ear. 

"Renjun...there's no shame in being gay. Your sexual orientation doesn't change who you are as a person. To me, you're Renjun, the quiet and adorable boy who likes looking at the sky and stars. Don't ever change for other people, okay?" Renjun nodded slightly and buried his face into Jenos shoulder, but suddenly sat back up. He looked behind him, his eyes widening. "I-I have to go now."

He ran off into the darkness of the park, while Jeno looked behind him and tried to find what got Renjun so shaken up. 

Nothing. Nothing was there.


	7. Dark Clouds

Renjun completely disappeared after first period, the clouds are getting darker and darker(which means there will be a storm soon and Jeno didn't bring his umbrella today), and Jaemin hasn't been seen since 7:30. 

Did everyone just simultaneously disappear? Is there a bug going around? Renjun did look a bit sick, maybe Jeno will stop by the market after and pick up some medicine for the poor boy.

Jeno kept on looking back to Renjun's empty seat, wishing to see the brunette looking out the window, staring dreamily into space. But he also thought it was weird that Jaemin was absent. He was here before the 8 o'clock bell rang, so where did he go? 

All Jeno could do was sigh and continue taking notes, while he continuously looked at the clock, waiting for this day to be over.


	8. Tear Stains

The second period bell rang and Jeno went up from his seat to go get a drink from the vending machines. Surprisingly, Jaemin still wasn't here, which is also odd, but Jeno didn't really see why he noticed, as Jaemin has been acting strange recently anyways.

As Jeno walked out of the classroom, he notices a familiar boy walking around the corner of the hall. Jeno rushed to the end of the corridor and turned to see no one in the hallway. 

Swearing he just saw Renjun, Jeno was about to walk back until he heard a loud bang from the boys bathroom. He tentatively walked in front of the bathroom and peeked in, and immediately regretted it.  
He saw Jaemin pressing Renjun against the sinks, kissing him. Jeno couldn't see Renjun's face that well, but he could clearly see Jaemin open his eyes and lock eyes with him, just staring at Jeno as he deepens his kiss with Renjun. 

Jeno whips around and briskly walks away, feeling the tears prick at his eyes as he slammed his fist against the lockers. He cant believe Renjun is the type of person to do this, playing around with someone's feelings while he turns around and gets with someone else. 

Jeno vows to ignore Renjun from now on, as he's so clearly happy making out with Jaemin in the bathroom. 

If only Jeno saw Renjun's tear stained face.


	9. Brilliant Plan

It's now the next day and Jeno didn't want to go to school. He convinced his mom that he had a cold and stayed in bed the whole day, still replaying the scene over and over in his head. 

Renjun and Jaemin? Sure that was an odd pairing, but anything could happen. Still, it was a sad thought, as Jeno thought he and Renjun had something between them. Something that could've blossomed into a beautiful little thing. 

Suddenly, he felt his pillow get wet and touched his face to discover tears running down his face. Jeno crying? No, that's not right. He should be happy for his friends, right? 

But no, Jeno isn’t happy at all. He feels angry, he feels crazy, he feels regret, he feels annoyance, but he feels heartbreak the most. Why did he think he would have a shot with Renjun? After Jaemin told him the rumours, Jeno should’ve just stayed away and listened to him. 

Jeno just sighs and tries to sleep(as he didn’t get much last night) but his mind is still full of wild thoughts, running back and forth like a great storm. 

After a few minutes, he sits upright in his bed, Jeno had the most brilliant plan ever. Screw Jaemin. Screw Renjun. He’s going to forget about them and continue with his life. He still has his other friends, and life is way too short to dwindle over a 5’7 brunette who played with his feelings and a “best friend” who was making out with said brunette. 

He smiles widely and practically skips out of bed to make some breakfast. Jeno thinks this is going to be an easy ride.


	10. He Never Came Back

The next day at school, Jeno is seen merrily walking down the halls, saying hi to his fellow classmates and greeted teachers. As he approached his classroom, he saw Renjun looking nervously around until he saw Jeno, and quickly approached him.

“Jeno, listen, I'm sorry I-” Renjun tried to frantically explain but Jeno just gave him his famous eye smile and shut the brunette down “No no, I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I butted into whatever relationship you have with Jaemin.” 

Jeno quickly walked into their classroom, finding his other friends and quickly joining into their conversation, leaving Renjun to quietly walk away.

He never returned to class after that.


	11. Maniac

Its been about a week since Jeno(or in this case anyone) last saw Renjun. He hasn't been showing up to class, he won't respond to his classmates' calls, and refuses to open the door to anyone who visits his home.

At this point, Jeno hates to admit it but, hes worried. Sure, he promised himself that he wouldn't care anymore, but it's also not a coincidence that Jaemin is gone too. He sighs and decides to wait a few more days to see if something will happen.

Another three more days have passed and still, no sign of Renjun. However, Jaemin did show up to school today, brighter than ever, so Jeno decided to confront him.

Out of Jaemin's surprise, Jeno pulled him inside of the hallway and whispered "Hey Jaemin, can I talk to you?" "Yeah sure, about what?" He rolled his eyes "About Renjun of course".

Jeno noticed Jaemins eyes grew dark at the mention of Renjun. "I just want to know if he's okay, after all, you guys are seeing each other, right?" Jaemin sported a scowl on his face as he used his finger to jab Jeno in the chest "For your information, Rejun and I aren't dating and I haven't seen him either. So buzz off will you?" 

Jeno's eyes slanted at Jaemin's words. "Dude, its just a simple question? Don't get so worked up over a damn question" Jeno turned to walk away but Jaemin grabbed his collar and pulled him close "Well then, dude. Lay. Off." At this Jeno got annoyed and shoved him off, causing Jaemin to slam against the lockers "What the hell is your problem? I just asked a simple question and you're acting like I just killed your family."

Jaemin simply laughed at Jeno. "You have no idea what's going on, do you?" 

The next thing Jeno knew, a punch flew to his face.


	12. Empty Shoes

Jeno immediately felt something hot out of his nose. Red hot pain seared into his nose as he stumbled backwards and hit his back against the wall. Jaemin laughed maniacally as he cracked his neck and stretched his arms.

"Is that all you got? Lee Jeno? As someone who acts all high and mighty, I was so sure you had it in you to at least dodge that punch " Jaemin says this as he walks closer to the slouched Jeno "after all, seems like you can dodge a certain someone but not-" 

Jeno's fist met Jaemin's cheek, making him take a few steps backward and cup his cheek. Once again, Jaemin starts laughing like a psychopath and continues on with his spiel.

"You really think you did something to me? What about Renjun?" Now, Jeno is furious. He jumps towards Jaemin, wrestling him to the ground and forcing Jaemin to be beneath him. Jaemin just scoffed.  
"Ha, isn't this what you wanted from that useless brat anyways?" He got punched. Repeatedly. "What". Punch. "Did". Punch "You". Punch "Do". Punch "To". Punch "Him". 

Jeno wasn't able to do the last hit, as teachers pulled him away and yelled at him to calm down. Jaemin just spat on the ground with a wide grin on his face.   
"Where is he? What did you do to him?" Jeno screamed at Jaemin while trying to break out of the teachers' strong holds.

"Oh, you know where." As he pointed up towards the ceiling.

Jeno's blood ran cold as he realized where Renjun was. He squirmed out of the teachers' hold and ran off, with shouts and threats of suspension following his footsteps. Jeno ran up multiple flights of stairs, shoving past anyone who were in his way.

Jeno finally approached the stairs to the rooftop, a place where no student at this hour should be. He opened the door and stepped out into the brisk autumn air, taking a look around before seeing a familiar looking brunette standing before the railing, taking off his shoes.

Before Jeno could comprehend what Renjun was doing, he started climbing over the railing and sat on the edge, looking down. 

No way.

Renjun wouldn't do that….right? 

Right?


	13. Worry and Soft Whispers

Before Jeno could make any other rational decision, he ran as fast as he could to the boy, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he grabbed the brunette by his waist and pulled him away right before he was about to jump off. 

They both fell on the ground, with Jeno having one arm around Renjun's waist and one hand covering his mouth to try to silence his yelling.   
Renjun turned to look at Jeno with heavy bags and teary eyes, causing Jeno's heart to just drop even more in anxiety. 

Jeno grabbed Renjun's shoulders and started shaking him. "HUANG RENJUN ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING ON THE EDGE OF THE BALCONY HUH? ARE YOU DUMB?" Renjun flinched at Jeno's words, with tears running down his eyes and mumbling "I'm sorry, please go away" repeatedly. 

Then the unexpected happened. Jeno pulled Renjun into a massive bear hug while rubbing his back in circles. "Please...I was so worried" he whispered softly "I missed you so much." Tears ran down Jeno's face as he hugged the smaller tighter, refusing to let go for even just a second. 

Renjun, trembling with fear and surprise, slowly wrapped his arms around Jeno, sobbing as he rested his face into the crook of his shoulder. 

After a few minutes of hugging, Jeno slowly pulled away, cupping the fragile boy's face and making him look up.

"Please, Renjun, you're going to have to promise me to never do that again. Okay?" He said in the softest voice he could muster. Renjun slowly nodded, a few tears slowly falling down his face. Jeno just smiled and used his thumb to rub away the tears and using the last of the adrenaline, leaned in and softly kissed Renjun. 

After pulling away, Renjun looked up at Jeno with sad eyes.

"Jeno, can I tell you something?"


	14. His Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with sensitive topics. Please skip if you get uncomfortable at any point. Thank you :)

"It was during middle school when I moved from China to Korea. Jaemin was the first person to ever greet and befriend me. Even though my Korean was a little unstable, he was understanding and also tried his best to teach me new words and help me out around school. 

We spent so much time together, going to the convenience store and mixing random drinks to see whose was best, biking around the neighbourhood, studying together, and even sneaking out of our houses to watch the stars together. 

Eventually, I started having feelings for him. Of course, I didn't know how he would react, so I kept it a secret and just my feelings down in a journal as a way to help me alleviate them. Everytime we hung out, my heart would race and I would feel warm and safe. I thought everything was perfect.

But one day, I decided I was going to confess after school. I texted him, telling him I had to tell him something and he said he also had something to tell me. I was so excited, we met up behind the school and before I said something, he held up my journal. 

He asked what it was and I couldn't say anything, I was in complete shock. He sneered at me and punched me in the stomach. I curled into a ball and tried protecting myself as he kept on kicking me and calling me a fag and other names.

From that day on, he kept on pulling me aside to spit in my face, beat me up, and just torment me. There were multiple times where I had to lie to my parents and teachers, telling them I fell or that I bumped into something. 

As we entered high school, it got even worse. He started pulling me into the bathroom and made me kiss him and so much worse. I-I don't even want to think about the other things he's done to me, and I've tried overdosing on pills so many times, just for it to never work. 

But then I met you. You made everything bearable, because I knew I was able to see you in the end and make me forget everything that happened during the day. 

But somehow, Jaemin found out and the pain just became worse. He started taking me to his house to make me undress in front of him and aggressively touch me, calling me dirty and a slut for hanging out with you. 

The day we were at the park and you comforted me, he saw everything and while I was trying to run back to my house, he caught me and tried to rape me, calling me nasty and dirty. But he heard someone coming and shoved me to the side and ran off, leaving me to cry in the dark and barely returning home that night.

And now, here we are"


	15. Epilogue

"Jeno! Come on! I'm not getting any younger!" "Yeah yeah, let me put on my shoes!" 

After that fateful day, Jeno convinced Renjun to tell the principal about everything that's happened. Jaemin ended up getting expelled from school and no one had heard from him until two years later, when his body was discovered after he jumped off a 25 story office building. 

Jeno and Renjun started dating and as they started college, they moved in with each other. After hearing the news about Jaemin, Jeno felt bad yet relieved, but Renjun completely broke down, immediately wanting to visit his grave. And this is how Renjun convinced Jeno to come with him to visit Jaemin's grave.

"Junnie, cmon, the dude was literally insane and you want to visit him?" "Well, sure he wasn't the best person, but he still deserves some flowers on his grave." Jeno was driving to the cemetery, with Renjun holding a bouquet of tulips and a mini basket of peaches, Jaemin's favourite flowers and fruit. 

After a little more grumbling, they arrived at the cemetery. They both got out of the car and walked out into the cold February air, walking for awhile until reaching a grave reading "Na Jaemin, 2000-2022". 

Renjun set down the flowers and peaches, looking up at Jeno to let him know he wanted some alone time with Jaemin. Jeno sighed and walked away, patting the grave in the process. 

"Sorry about him, you know how Jeno could be" Renjun chuckled out "I know you weren't the kindest person to me, but you did teach me a lot of things, and for that I'll always be grateful that I found my love of stars through you. And I just want to say, I forgive you. I forgive you for all the things you've done to me. I truly hope you can rest in peace." 

Renjun wiped away a few tears that fell and got up, walking towards Jeno who was standing against the base of a tree with his eyes closed. He flicked his forehead and laughed when Jeno flung his eyes open and covered his forehead like it was his most prized possession. 

"Wait until we get home, you're going to regret doing that " Jeno teased Renjun as they were walking back to the car. He just giggled and held onto Jeno's arm, swinging it back and forth while looking up at him with eyes full of love and admiration. 

"Hey Jeno? " Jeno looked down at Renjun with a little smile on his face. "Hm?"

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story. Thank you for reading Star Boy ♡


End file.
